1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door locks, and, more particularly, to a lock assembly having a motor inside the interior operator handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical motorized lock assembly has a motor for effecting the movement of a latch bolt, such as for example, from an extend position to a retracted position to facilitate the opening of a door. In one such motorized lock assembly, the motor is positioned off-axis from the drive spindle. In such an arrangement, however, the motor requires dedicated space on the lock chassis.
What is needed in the art is a lock assembly having a motor inside the interior operator handle.